


Sushi for Two

by misura



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: Fire and Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Racallio joins Alyn on his mission to fight the Red Kraken.
Relationships: Racallio Ryndoon/Alyn Velaryon
Kudos: 4





	Sushi for Two

Alyn's fist hit the table. The gesture produced a loud sound, but Racallio noted the table looked unharmed.

"Be fair, darling. You never even met the man. What does it matter who killed him?"

Alyn glared at him. "I travelled a long way to get here. For nothing, it turns out."

The Red Kraken, killed by one of his salt-wives. Racallio saluted her courage, her determination, as much as he regretted her death. She would not have known that Alyn had been coming, he assumed, that if only she'd found a place to hide and stay safe for a while, she might have lived.

Racallio would have been happy to make her one of his wives. Unlike _some_ people, he wasn't in the habit of raping helpless women - or even not-so-helpless ones. There was no sport in it, no joy. Any idiot with muscles could force himself on a woman, or a man, if their tastes were so inclined.

It took brains and beauty and true cunning to seduce them. To make them want you back.

"You met me," Racallio said. "You met that princess Whatsername." Alyn had more than 'met' her, by all accounts, but a man did not collect a dozen wives without learning to share.

"I wanted a victory," said Alyn.

"You got one." Racallio shrugged. "Who cares if you didn't have to do battle to win it? You've done as your king commanded you to do. Time to go home."

Alyn scowled. "What about you? It's not like there's anything for you here, either."

"I got to spend a little more time with the man who's stolen my heart." Racallio batted his eyelashes.

"Is that what you're going to tell your men to keep them happy?"

A bit late, Racallio realized that Alyn was spoiling for a fight. A blazing row, to make up for his not getting to pummel the Red Kraken and his fleet.

"My men are good, loyal people." Some of whom were, strictly speaking, women, but Racallio saw no reason to bring that up. "They knows the gods are fickle."

"As is their leader?" Alyn asked. He was really trying to draw blood, Racallio realized.

"Fuck you," he said.

"A dozen wives," Alyn said. "And it's still not enough for you, is it?"

Racallio laughed. He had always known it would come to this sooner or later, of course - not so much the Alyn acting like a total ass, but the break-up, the brush-off. Powerful as House Velaryon might be, they were still only one House of many.

For Alyn to continue associating with someone like Racallio was simply impossible.

He'd hoped they might part as friends, though. By the looks of it, Alyn disagreed.

"Our alliance is over," Alyn said. "For your services, I will grant you enough provisions to make it back to Bloodstone. This is a generous and non-negotiable offer. My men came here expecting a fight; if you make any trouble, I will give them one."

Someone might just be stupid enough to think Racallio's small fleet would make for easy prey. Pretending one of his ships had gotten damaged might help. There were always people whose greed was bigger than their common sense. In fact, the world was full of people like that.

With a bit of luck, Racallio figured he might find a way to turn this voyage profitable after all.

"And what will you give me for my _other_ services, Lord Oakenfist?" Racallio was beginning to get annoyed. He missed his wives. They were great listeners, his wives.

Alyn flushed.

Racallio sighed. Alyn wasn't wrong, as such: Racallio found it easy to fall in love. Falling in love was fun. Seeing a pretty woman smile at you and then making her happy by saving her from a life of slavery was fun. Talking to a beautiful woman until she stopped scowling and started chuckling was fun.

Fighting was fun, too. Yelling at people was fun. Taking on the Red Kraken and his fleet side by side with Alyn would have been fun. It was a pity that wouldn't happen now, but what was Racallio supposed to do about it?

"I'll take my leave of you tomorrow, little sea-snakeling. If that's what you want." Racallio would have to make sure his farewell speech would be memorable. One for the singers. Making Alyn blush would be a nice bonus, though Racallio didn't want to embarrass him _too_ much.

He wanted Alyn to feel sorry to see him go, not give the enemies of House Velaryon the ammunition to realize their ambitions. Tempting as it was to picture Alyn coming back to him, Racallio preferred it to be as he had been at their first meeting, not as some fugitive who had nowhere else to go.

"Good," Alyn said.

"That's all?" Racallio felt disappointed. He'd been warming up to the idea of a fight, and now it seemed that this fight, too, would be over before it had even had a proper beginning.

Alyn shrugged. "What do you want me to say? That you didn't think it was so little last night?"

"Well," Racallio said. "Yeah?"

Alyn looked at him. "I will miss you. I enjoyed the time we spent together, even if you did threaten to cut my head off several times and - "

Racallio kissed him. There was nothing more Alyn could say that he wanted to hear, so the moment seemed right. "Guess we'd better make the most of tonight if I'm going to be leaving tomorrow."

"You could maybe stay a little longer," Alyn said. "A few days."

Racallio grinned. "No. But thank you for confirming that you are madly in love with me and can't bear the thought of us parting company."

"That's not what I said."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

Alyn kissed him rather than argue the point, so Racallio chalked it up as a win and then moved on to more important matters.


End file.
